Wingless Tenshi
by Meroko
Summary: A continuation of 'My Angel Sakura.' Trapped between two people she has feelings for, Sakura must figure out who she truly loves, deciding the fate of the rejected. --Discontinued--
1. If you only knew...

Wingless Tenshi//Act:1   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters. This disclaimer will count for all the following chapters of this story.  
  
  
A/N: Ohayo Minna-san! This is my first fic about Yukito/Yue and Sakura, based off Mydera's fic 'My Angel Sakura.'   
  
Well it's sorta a spin-off I guess. I didn't want the fic to end so this is a sort of continuation of the story if it didn't end in the third chapter. Yes, I did ask permission to write this Alternate ending, sequel. If you're reading this I suggest you go read Mydera's fanfiction first because this fic begins right after chapter two of hers ends.   
  
*****  
Sakura sat on a bench and sobbed. She couldn't believe she had just seen the love of her life, with another girl he was going to marry. "I...I can't believe it. He...he knew he had a fiancé. Why did he pull me along?"   
  
Looking up at the sky, she saw that it was getting dark and shivered. Sakura had lost Tomoyo in a crowd of people and was now all alone. Shivering more from the cold, she pulled her coat tighter around her. "I'm sad but somehow... it feels like everything's going to be okay?"   
  
Pulling her knees up to her chest Sakura laid her head down. "My tears have stopped but why? I still feel like crying but...they just won't come out?"   
  
*****  
  
"Sakura!"   
  
"Sakura!"   
  
Yukito and Touya both frantically looked through the crowd for the lost girl. "Where could she be?"   
  
"That Brat! I'll kill him for hurting my sister!"   
  
"Lets worry about that later, first we find Sakura!"   
  
"When we do find her...are you going to tell her?" Startled by Touya's question, Yuki looked up.   
  
"Tell her what?"   
  
"That you love her."   
  
Shocked, Yuki stumbled back, before exclaiming, "NANI? You knew?"   
  
"Of coarse. We're bestfriends. You can't keep anything from me." Embarrassed Yukito turned away blushing.  
  
"I...I can't tell her."   
  
"Why not? You love her."   
  
"Yes but I...she loves someone else."   
  
"That brat lost his chance! She'll get over him." Suddenly interupting their conversation, Tomoyo spotted them from the crowd, calling to them.   
  
"Touya! Yuki! Over here!"   
  
"Tomoyo! Where's Sakura?"   
  
"I don't know...she lost me in the crowd." Looking down Tomoyo felt like crying. What if her bestfriend was hurt, lonely, sad? Tomoyo couldn't bear knowing her Sakura was off crying somewhere alone.   
  
Noticing Tomoyo's sudden mood change, Yuki decided to pipe up. "Don't worry. We'll find her soon."   
  
"Then lets go already! Jeez!" Pulling them both, Touya lead the search party on, his oniichan instincts kicking in.  
  
Finally after shifting through the crowds for almost an hour, Yukito spotted Sakura, asleep on a bench. 'She looks so angelic,' he thought before being snapped out of it by Touya's shove.   
  
"Go get her. We'll meet you back home." Motioning for Tomoyo to go, she looked back at him confused before realization dawned on her.   
  
"Take good care of her, Yuki." said Tomoyo, before walking away followed by Touya but not before Touya added his two last bits to his friend.   
  
"Tell her."  
  
Watching as the duo walked off, Yuki was left with the sleeping Angel. Slowly creeping up to her, he was about to shake her when he pulled his hand back. 'Not-yet. Not just yet.'   
  
Wanting to watch her peaceful form a bit longer Yukito sat next to her on the bench, looking at her with gentle eyes. Combing his hands threw her hair he sighed before thinking, 'I wish...wish I could tell you.'   
  
If only Yuki knew, deep in his subconscious another mind was whispering the same thing. Yue looked though Yuki's/his eyes to see a sleeping angel by his side. 'I wish I could hold you. But then...I'd never let go.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So whadda ya think so far? Yup, I added Yue into the picture. ^^; But how couldn't I? Yue and Sakura are my FAVE couple! Don't get me wrong, I adore S+S too but I LOVE the Un-normal! Alternate pairings all the way! ^^" I know its sorta sappy but hey! It's just the beginning! That is if I cant a lot of reviews ^^;   
  
Yes, here's the deal. I write for you and you review for me. I love reviews! They motivate me to write more! Otherwise I lag behind and it takes forever for me to finish a chap. I'll write a new chapter every 10 reviews I get ^_^v Even faster if I get more or have the time x_x  
  
  
-Eriol no miko 


	2. I wanna be with you

Wingless Tenshi://Act 2  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: It kinda came earlier ^_^; I didn't get the amount of reviews I wanted T__T but I got nice comments and emails so I decided to write the next chapter just for them! But I expect reviews people!!! ;__;  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Let's Fly away my Angel  
  
Far, Far Away  
  
With our Broken Wings  
  
We'll soar Together  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Sakura sighed deeply. She was sad yet so calm. Why was she suddenly so light headed? Was it that presence? Yes, she knew someone was with her. Watching her...loving her but who?  
  
If only she could escape from this dreamworld but she couldnt. Sleeps hold was too strong.  
  
It was getting late and Yukito saw that Sakura was getting cold. Taking off his jacket he covered her, then picked her up. "Lets go home sleeping beauty."  
  
Carrying the fourteen year old girl in his arms, he layed his head on hers as they walked. Smelling the strong scent of strawberries and flowers from her, he sighed in content.  
  
'I--I wish this moment would last forever...'  
  
Yue also enraptured, by being so close to his mistress shivered. He never thought he would ever be able to smell the sweet scent that was Sakura. But still it was Yukito who really getting close to this girl. His unreachable angel...  
  
The one he'd sell his soul to love and for her to love him back. But that was just it. Did he have a soul? Without even that knowledge he could never be good enough for her. This pure angel of light...so close but out of reach.  
  
'If only...'  
  
***  
  
Reaching the Kinomoto house, Yukito silently crept up the steps and tapped at the door. Touya opened it with wide eyes when he saw his sister still asleep.  
  
"I thought you two would be making out by now."  
  
Yuki blushed and went inside the house quickly, avoiding Touya's teasing stare. Setting the delicate doll he was holding on the couch, he covered her with a comforter and went to talk with Touya, who was waiting in the kitchen.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So."  
  
"You didnt tell her did you?"  
  
"I--I couldnt." Looking down ashamed Yuki sighed. "I just couldn't. Not when she's this vulnerable."  
  
"You have to tell her someday."  
  
"Yea...someday."  
  
Sitting in silence the boys were distrupted by a whimpering sound. Looking into the living room they both gave a soft sigh. "She must be having a nightmare. Go to her."  
  
"Sh--Shouldn't you?"  
  
"Go on. I'm busy err...sitting on my ass."  
  
Yukito sweatdropped but nodded. Getting up he snuck up to the sleeping girl who was now tossing and turning. "Shh...shh..."  
  
She whimpered, tears starting to stain her face. Startled Yukito quickly wiped the tears away with his hand. That seemed to settle her down and she sighed peacefully.  
  
Brushing his hand across her beautiful face he stared longingly. He loved her. So very much...why couldn't he tell her? Why couldn't she know?  
  
"No...I can't tell her yet."  
  
Taking away his hand, Yuki stared at the floor sadly. From the sudden loss of warmth Sakura tossed and turned again. Noticing her discomfort he held her hand and squeezed it in comfort, as he leaned over her and whispered, "Sleep tight my angel...I'll always love you."  
  
With sad eyes Yukito gazed at her peaceful face. 'If only you could love me.'  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
Eriol no miko 


	3. Painful Desire

Wingless Tenshi://Act 3  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Someone requested I put the english names so here they are:  
  
Touya is Tori.  
  
Yukito is Julian.  
  
Tomoyo is Madison  
  
Syaoran is Li.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Where are you?  
  
I can't find you  
  
Please don't leave me  
  
My Angel in disguise  
  
*****  
  
  
  
It was morning when Touya walked down the stairs to find Yukito asleep with Sakura in his arms. Inwardly smiling he made his way to the slumbering couple and bonked Yuki on the head.  
  
Stirring a little Yukito woke and blushed because the first thing he saw was his angel in his arms.  
  
"So...you better not have touched her or I'll have to kill you."  
  
Turning around Yuki was surprised to find Touya with a big grin looking at him. Blushing he looked away. "O--Of coarse not...I--"  
  
Before he could finish though, Touya took off into the kitchen to make some coffee. Looking back down to Sakura, Yukito smiled and clutched her a bit tighter but when Sakura started to stirr he mentally kicked himself.  
  
'Don't wake up...don't wake up...don't wake up!'  
  
With his eyes closed and chanting he didn't know Sakura was awake and blushing when she realized where she was. "Err...Yukito-kun?"  
  
Snapped out of his chant Yuki and Sakura shared a blush. "I...err...umm..."  
  
"It's ok...you brought me home right? Arigato."  
  
Getting up Sakura smiled and kissed Yuki on the head, before walking upstairs. Still sitting on the ground and blushing like an idiot, Yukito was shouting inside.  
  
'Sh-She k-kissed me!'  
  
"Hey!! Come help me with breakfast would ya?!"  
  
Snapping out of his cheerful, screaming in his head, Yuki got up to help Touya. Unknowingly to him or anyone else for that matter Yue was having his own celebrations.  
  
'She didn't kiss me...she didn't kiss me...'  
  
He kept chanting but the little optimism he had blew that outta the water. 'But you felt it!!! You felt it!!'  
  
Reminising the feel of his mistresses's lips touching him, he smiled. That smile soon disapeared though when he thought about how she had kissed Yukito not him.  
  
Slowly drifting back into depression Yue kept envisioning that smile she gave him/Yuki before going upstairs.  
  
'Why...why can't I touch you? Always out of reach...so far away...'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Somewhere in London Eriol suddenly snapped awake.  
  
'Wha? Something's wrong. I can feel it...but what? I must inform Sakura, the balance has somehow been distrupted.'  
  
Getting out of bed Eriol soon was dressed and packing. Opening the door Ruby Moon watched as his master packed.  
  
"Where are you going in 3:30 in the morning?"  
  
Not looking at him, Eriol zipped up the last item to be taken.  
  
  
  
"To Japan."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
In a dark room a young man/women stood shadowed over a mirror.  
  
It was watching a young girl eat breakfast with her brother and two gaurdians.  
  
Licking her/his lips it touched the glass with its finger, encircling the young girl.  
  
"So sweet and naive...yet so strong."  
  
Getting up he/she waved its hand and the mirror vanished.  
  
With a sadistic smile playing on its lips it stared off into the distance.  
  
"Soon...soon my little angel...I'm going to eat you up."  
  
*****  
  
"Monster!!! Get your butt out here or you'll make us all late!"  
  
"I'm not a monster!!!"  
  
Hitting her oniichan on the head Sakura put on her skates.  
  
"Look, I'm not about to be late for an important course because my sister needed to make sure she looked good enough."  
  
"I was not!"  
  
"Were to!!! Now lets go!"  
  
Taking off on his bike Touya stuck his tongue out at Sakura.  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
Getting up she flushed, as she watched him ride off.  
  
"Im gonna get him!"  
  
Laughing at the display Yukito smiled. "Ready to go?"  
  
Without enthusiasm Sakura looked at the ground.  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Concerned he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I--I'll have to see him."  
  
  
  
  
  
-TBC 


	4. Hidden Wishes

Wingless Tenshi://Act 4  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:Sorry it took longer than expected =/ I haven't had much time to myself, plus I haven't been to motivated @__@  
  
Anyway enjoy and R/R!!! I love to hear from you! ^__^  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Who is that I see?  
  
The one with Shining Wings of Light?  
  
Oh, Oh how I wish to meet thee  
  
My hero made of Light  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Reaching the gates Sakura hung her head. 'No...I don want to see him. Not yet, I can't.'  
  
Suddenly a warm hand touched her shoulder. "Sakura you can do it. I'll always be here if you need me. Always."  
  
Smiling she put her hand over Yuki's. "Arigato."  
  
Taking a deep breath, she waved to Yukito and her brother before walking through the gates to school.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Master? Why are we leaving so urgently?"  
  
"Because Ruby Moon. This is urgent."  
  
A stone faced Eriol boarded the plane with a confused Nakuru looking after him from the window.  
  
"I wonder, maybe I should have gone along...Naw! Then Suppi-chan and Kaho would be lonely!"  
  
*heart*  
  
In his seat Eriol gave out a loud sigh, startling the passenger next to him. This...This new enemy? Is it even an enemy...?  
  
It doesnt matter this thing is after Sakura. I must warn her and the others.'  
  
Watching the clouds roll by as the the plane took off, Eriol layed back in his seat.  
  
'I feel light-headed.'  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
*Ding! Ding!*  
  
Sakura opened her sleep deprived eyes as the lunch bell rang. "Sakura- chan!"  
  
Tomoyo squealed, grabbing her hand. "It's lunch! Lets go."  
  
"Hoeeee!! Lunch already?"  
  
"Yup! Now come on!" Dragging Sakura outside, she stopped in front of the sakura tree.  
  
"Lets eat here, it's so peaceful."  
  
Happy to be outside, Sakura smiled before opening her lunch. 'Hoeee! So nice...I feel calm but...I wish someone was here...something is missing.'  
  
All of a sudden a loud racket was heard close by. "Syaoraaaannnn!!!!"  
  
There was Syaoran trying to delatch a dark haired girl from his arm. "Meilin! I told you to let go!"  
  
"But Syaoran!!! You promised to eat with me!"  
  
"Fine! Just let go!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
*heart*  
  
Sakura watched the whole seen open mouthed. So that was his fiance. Sure she had had a glimpse of her before but her eyes were too clouded with tears to see well.  
  
'So that's the girl he loves? Not me. If he loves her he should treat her better.'  
  
Frowning Sakura closed her lunch sack. "Tomoyo, lets go sit with the other girls."  
  
Putting on a fake smile she waited for her friend's reply. Tomoyo a little unsettled by the the show just looked up confused. "Eh? Oh! Yes, lets go."  
  
The two girls were almost around the corner when one was suddenly called back. "Yo! Sakura!"  
  
Turning around Sakura beamed when she saw Yukito and Touya waving from behind the school gate. "Hoeeee!!! Yuki! Touya!"  
  
Running towards them Sakura broke into a big smile, not noticing the scowl on Syaoran's face. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Monster be grateful and don't ask so many questions."  
  
"I'm not a monster!" Sakura attempted to punch Touya through the gate as Yukito and Tomoyo looked on with sweatdrops.  
  
"Err...Sakura-chan! We just stopped by to invite you to the park for a picnic dinner! Tomoyo's more than welcome also."  
  
"Hoee!!! Picnic dinner?"  
  
"Yea squirt...Dad's out on some sort of research thing so it's just you and me."  
  
"I knew you two might be lonely so I just suggested..."  
  
"Hoe! Its a great idea Yuki!!!"  
  
Yukito blushed at Sakura's beaming face before scratching his head. "Umm...thanks."  
  
"I'd also love to go."  
  
"Of coarse! It wouldnt be fun without Tomoyo too!"  
  
The four chattered on as a boy frowned at their antics. "Hmph!"  
  
"Syaaoooraaann! Lets go!"  
  
"Fine." Giving one more disgusted look at the four, he walked off frowning.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
"Oh!!! Usa!!! Did you hear that? My little Kitten and her friends are going on an picnic! What should I wear for this joyus occasion?"  
  
"But you weren't invited sir."  
  
Slapping the small rabbit creature away the figure hissed. "Of coarse I'm invited!!!! My little Koneko will be there after all! It's about time she met me."  
  
"Y-Yes Sir." Sitting back down he/she flipped its hair.  
  
"Now Usa go fetch my best outfit. I must look my best for my Kitten."  
  
  
  
-TBC  
  
  
  
A/N:Yea...I know short ^_^; But I dont have a lot of time lately. @__@ People wanna see more Yue right? Well next chap he makes his actual day view! And the new enemy reviels him/herself! Wooo!!! Suspense! 


	5. Enemeis Lust

Wingless Tenshi://Act 5  
  
  
~*~Carry me away...far away...together in the sky...~*~  
  
  
A/N: Next chap yay!!! From now on I put 'thoughts' in Italics. Someone also asked for longer chapters so I supplied ^_^ Anyway, we get to meet Yue finally eh? ^_~  
  
  
Everyone was at the park. The cherryblossoms were in bloom and birds sang in the sky.   
  
It was perfect.   
  
Oh so perfect. But why was she so sad then?   
  
Not sad.   
  
Lonely.   
  
Sakura sighed in resenment.   
  
Everything should be perfect but it wasnt. Yukito watched her with sad eyes. He wanted her to be happy.   
  
Give her the whole world if he could. It wrenched his heart seeing her with false smiles and unshed tears.   
  
All I want...is for you to be happy...  
  
Tomoyo was the first to break the strong silence.   
  
"So should we eat now?"   
  
Snapping out of her daze Sakura nodded with fake enthusiasum.   
  
"Hoe! I forgot! Yea lets eat!"   
  
When Yuki saw the plate of food in front of him, his eyes lit up.   
  
Sakura couldnt help but smile at the child like glee in his eyes.   
  
It was so kawaii.   
  
Wait a minute!   
  
Kawaii?   
  
Sakura what are you thinking?   
  
Dismissing the thoughts she shook her head.   
  
But...he was my first crush...  
  
I used to love him...or atleast I thought I did...love him..his smile...hair...charm.   
  
But the word to be remembered is 'used' to be in love. Sakura watched as Yukito inhailed his food in record time.   
  
Hoe...this feeling.   
  
As Sakura's childhood feelings washed over her...she didnt notice the black eyes, gleaming at her wistful face.   
  
So...beautiful...  
  
The figure decided it was time to make his entrance. Creating a dark haze around the group the shadow smiled.   
  
Soon my kitten..soon...  
  
As it got darker Touya frowned.   
  
"Whats with the weather? One minute sunny and the next rainy?"   
  
Shivering Sakura nodded.   
  
"This doesnt feel right."   
  
Worried Tomoyo gave her a look.   
  
Could it be a clowcard?   
  
No..cant be...Sakura-chan caught them all years ago!   
  
Suddenly a strong gust of wind swirled around Sakura like a claw, encirlcing it's prey with an iron grip.   
  
"Kyaaa!!!! What is this!?"   
  
Touya and Yukito both jumped at the sight.   
  
"Sakura!!!!!!"   
  
"Oniichan!!!!!!"   
  
As the claw brought up Sakura off the ground Touya made a mad dash to grab his sister.   
  
"Nooo!!!! Sakura!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo shrieked as another swirl of wind tried to lift her. Before it did Yuki rushed to her grabbing her to safety.   
  
Panting she thanked him. "Ar...Arigato....but Sakura...Oh Sakura!!!"   
  
"I know!"   
  
Yukito went back to help Touya save Sakura when all of a sudden an haunting voice filled the air.   
  
"I want to meet you...my little wingless angel...and I'll never let go...lets fly away together...to the sky so high...but be warned little angel...I'll never let go."   
  
Hearing the erie voice the four shrieked as a cloud of dust started to form into an human shape.   
  
Levitating up to where Sakura was held captive, the figure gently raised her chin with his/her hand.   
  
"So beautiful...my little kitten...," it purred as Sakura winced.   
  
Enraged both Touya and Yukito started to clench their fists. Touya was the first to lose it.   
  
"Who the Hell are you, you Freak?!!??!"  
  
Pretending to take a harsh blow the figure skoffed.   
  
"Freak? Well I do say, that was rude."   
  
Levitating back to the ground it bowed. Twirling its finger, the wind claw started to bring Sakura down, placing her in front of him/her.   
  
"My name Kitten, is Saphire."   
  
Kissing her hand Saphire bowed.   
  
"Enchanted to meet you." Shocked Sakura stared wide eyed.   
  
"Saphire?'', she repeated dazed.   
  
"Yes Kitten. Thats me. The one and only."  
  
Now being able to keep his anger in check anymore Yuki lost it.   
  
"What the Heck are you!? Some sort of witch?!"   
  
Saphire gave him a deadly glare before turning his attention back to Sakura.   
  
"I am not a witch. Witches are female."   
  
"So you're a guy?", Tomoyo piped up.   
  
"No...not exactly."   
  
"Well then what?!" Losing his temper Touya bared his teeth.   
  
"Dont touch my sister you bastard..."   
  
Amused Saphire licked the side of Sakura's face, causing one person to gasp, one to blush and leaving two growling and ready to pounce.   
  
"Kya! What was that?"   
  
Blushing Sakura tried to get free. "What are you?"  
  
"Me? I am...with no gender."   
  
"No gender?" Looking at Saphire's face Sakura noticed he looked much like a pretty boy. One who could, if whereing different clothes pass for a very pretty girl.   
  
"You look like a chick to me." Crossing his arms, Touya grunted.   
  
"What are you? Homo?"   
  
Saphire scowled. "I told you I have NO gender! Baka!"   
  
Growling at the insult, Touya was about to lunge when Yukito held him back.   
  
"Easy Touya." Taking a few steps closer Yuki stared Saphire in the eyes.   
  
"So...now that we know each other...what do you want with us?"   
  
"With you? No, no, no. Have no worries boy. All I want...is the girl."   
  
Grinning Saphire rose back to the ground along with Sakura.   
  
"And...I think we'll be leaving now."   
  
Bewildered Sakura tried to escape.   
  
"Yuki!!!!!"  
  
"Sakura!!!!" Trying to grab her he was suddenly blasted away by Saphire.   
  
"No! Yuki!"   
  
"Nu uh uh. Hands off my kitten." Wrapping his arms around his 'Kitten' Saphire started to get further away.   
  
"Sakura!!!!!!!"   
  
The three still on the ground watched in despair as Sakura was taken away.   
  
Yukito felt something warm inside him.   
  
Something burning.   
  
Something yearning to get out.  
  
In a sudden flash of light, a pair of wings blasted out of Yukito's back leaving him in shock.   
  
As the rest of the change happened Yukito felt himself slipping farther and farther away until there was what looked like an angel left standing.   
  
As the sudden change occured only one thought ran through everybodies mind.   
  
Yue... 


	6. My Hero

Wingless Tenshi://Act 6  
  
  
~*~My hero...I'm waiting for you...please come to me.~*~  
  
  
A/N: Oiy @__@ I love reviews! ^__^ Thank you all for them. The italics didn't work last chapter T_T *grumbles* So forget that. You might have noticed but I combined chapters 2-4 into in section. I just did that cause they were short and I wanted to take up less space ^_^; Anyway here's Yue! Enjoy ^_~  
  
  
  
Yue looked down at his hands in shock.   
  
He was here.   
  
He was out.   
  
He was Free.   
  
Suddenly his attention snapped back to Sakura as she screamed.  
  
"Let me go!!!" Struggling to get free she started to beat on Sapphire.   
  
"Let me go now!!!"  
  
Not amused Sapphire blocked her attacks.   
  
"Kitten...if you don't calm down I'm going to get mad."  
  
As she struggled the claw started to slowly lose it grip on her.   
  
"I don't care!!! Help!!!"  
  
"Sakura!!!!"   
  
Distressed Touya ran over to Yue and pushed him back into reality.   
  
"What are you doing!??! Save her damnit!"   
  
Yue jumped startled.   
  
What was he doing?   
  
Standing there gawking as his mistress was being taken.   
  
He mentally kicked himself for his behavior.  
  
Spreading his wings he charged at Sapphire knocking him out of the air.   
  
"Why you insolent!!!"   
  
"Yue!!!"   
  
Gasping she watched her friend attack Sapphire.   
  
He came...to save me...   
  
She didn't know why but her heartbeat became faster. Just like when she was with Yukito.  
  
'Doki' 'Doki'   
  
As she watched them fighting the claws fingers loosened.   
  
Shrieking as it did, Sakura started to plummet to the ground.   
  
"Yue!!!!!!"  
  
Jumping into action Yue dashed for his mistress but was held back as Sapphire grabbed onto him.   
  
"No! Kitten is mine!"   
  
"Nani! She'll die!"   
  
Trying to blast sapphire, Yue was rewarded with a stab of a sword.  
  
"Kitten is mine..."  
  
Clutching his wound Yue watched as she fell and his heart wrenched as she called for him.   
  
I...I cant save her...  
  
Struggling to get out of Sapphires grasp Yue gasped as Sakura inches from the ground.   
  
"Nooo!!!"  
  
Suddenly Touya jumped into action. Catching his sister just as she was about to hit the cold ground he hugged her close.  
  
"Sakura! Are you alright?!"   
  
Struggling to keep tears in Sakura hugged her brother.   
  
"O...oniichan!"   
  
She started to sob into his shirt.   
  
"Oniichan!!!"  
  
Yue watched relieved that Touya had good reflexes.   
  
Trying to go to her, he stood up.   
  
Suddenly Sapphire reared up behind him and blasted Yue with a dark mass of energy.   
"Look at what you did!!! Damnit!!! Stupid guardian!"   
  
Furious Sapphire turned back to Sakura.   
  
"Come now Kitten. Its time to go."   
  
Frightened Sakura looked up to see Sapphire reaching for her. She shuddered at the thought of going anywhere with him.   
  
Then she saw Yue battered and unconscious against a tree.   
  
Yue...  
  
"Yue...Yue!"   
  
Jumping up she wiped her tears.   
  
"What did you do to Yue?!?!"  
  
"That?"   
  
Pointing to Yue's motionless body Sapphire snickered.   
  
"Oh I just put him out of commission."  
  
"My god..."   
  
Sakura looked at Yue and her heart shattered.   
  
He...he was only trying to save me...save me...  
  
I'm always being saved...  
  
Yue...   
  
Suddenly something snapped.  
  
Outraged Sakura looked at him with fire in her eyes.   
  
"How dare you...  
  
How dare you do this to my friends!!!"   
  
Tears springing to her eyes, she grabbed her pendent.   
  
(I dun remember what she says so I'm winging it x__X)  
  
"KEY THAT HIDES THE POWER OF THE DARK, REVEAL THY TRUE FORM BEFORE ME! YOUR MASTER UNDER THE SEAL OF CONTRACT SAKURA DOTH COMMAND YOU, RELEASE!"   
  
Grabbing her star staff she pulled out windy.   
  
"Windy! Make an ocean of wind and blow this demon away!"  
  
Windy started to blow towards Sapphire but he jut smiled before raising his hand. In a snap of his fingers the wind died down immediately.   
  
"Na...nani?!"   
  
Sakura looked at him shocked. "How...how?"   
  
Chuckling he grinned. "Foolish little kitten. Don't you know? You will never defeat me."  
  
"But I will!!!"  
  
Out of the shadows a lone figure jumped from a tree pointing his staff towards the demon.   
  
"Shadow Reflect!"   
  
A large amount of dark energy flew from the staff, penetrating Sapphire's defense and sent him flying.  
  
"Who…who are you?"   
  
Clutching his side Sapphire grimaced. "Idiot...I will kill you."  
  
"You may try."   
  
Stepping out from behind a tree, sakura petals blew by the stranger.  
  
Gasping everyone took a step back.   
  
"Eriol!" 


	7. Mirror Reflection

Wingless Tenshi:// Act 7  
  
  
  
~*~Oh, masked man dancing within the sea...Oh, masked man within the sea, will you dance with me?~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: So sorry it took so long! But I have been swamped with work @__@ Even after this I have a mural to make that will probably take three hours x__X Darn school...  
  
  
Eriol tipped up his hat and grinned at the group.   
  
"Hello all. It's been a while, ne?"   
  
Walking up to Sapphire, Eriol pointed his staff at his throat.   
  
"Now...before we start a long discussion...would you like to be destroyed right now or at a later date?"  
  
Sapphire started to pale then cursed. "Damn you!"   
  
Backing away he shot Sakura one last look.   
  
"This isn't over Kitten...I will have you."   
  
Then is a cloud of rose petals, Sapphire dissolved to the wind.  
  
Giving Eriol a thankful look Sakura suddenly remembered Yue.   
  
"Yue-san!!!!"  
  
Running towards him, she cupped his head in her arms.   
  
"Yue-san!!! Wakeup! Yue-san!!!!!!"   
  
Rocking back and forth Sakura began to cry.   
  
No...no...  
  
Wakeup Yue-san...you cant leave...you cant leave me...  
  
Walking up to her, Eriol placed a hand on Yue's head.   
  
"Sakura-san. I'm sure Yue will be all right. Please come with me...I want to discuss this Sapphire matter."  
  
"But Yue-san! I can't leave him!"  
  
"Don't scream squirt."   
  
Walking up to Yue, Touya easily picked up his limp body as his wings disintegrated.   
"Now lets get going...I'm hungry."  
  
Sakura kept a constant watch on Yue, the whole way to Eriol's home.   
  
Please…please wakeup.   
  
Silently begging for Yue's eyes to open, Sakura never noticed that they had arrived.  
  
"Please. Come in. I'll have refreshments made immediately."   
  
Making his way to a couch Touya placed Yue's lifeless body onto it.   
  
"Jeez…wakeup already…your making her cry…come on Yukito."   
  
Unknown to him Yue and Yukito were both aware of what was happening on the outside.   
  
"Touya! Touya!"   
  
"Be quiet! Come on…come on…wakeup…I must wakeup…mistress…"  
  
"Nani? Yue? I can't believe is it…is it…really…are you my other self?"  
  
"I should be saying you are my other self. Yes. I am you in a way though."  
  
Yukito stayed silent…he couldn't believe it…so it was true! What Sakura told him…it was true…  
  
Yue also had thoughts of his own. I knew one day…I would confront him…but…why is it now that this day is here I have nothing to say to…me?  
  
"Are…" Yue snapped out of his thoughts when Yukito started to speak/think.   
  
"Are you…you are in love with Sakura yes."  
  
Yue was shocked…he knew what Yukito did and thought but Yukito himself should have any memories of Yue's thoughts or actions.   
  
Impossible!  
  
"I…how do you…"  
  
"Its just…the way you said mistress…so full of sadness and longing…"  
  
Yukito felt bad. He never thought he would meet this 'other' self.   
  
Never.   
  
Now that he had…realized his feelings…had a chance to talk to him. Will he be able to live life like he always had?   
  
Too be ignored…how terrible…  
  
This was the one time Yue didn't know what Yukito was thinking or feeling. It made him uncomfortable. What was his alter ego thinking so hard about?   
  
Probably him.  
  
Breaking the silence Yuki spoke up. "Then you must know…what I feel for Sakura also."  
  
Yue felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Y…yes."  
  
"She seemed so worried about you…after you…we…got knocked out. She seemed so distressed."  
  
Yue's heart soared at the thought. His mistress…cared about him. But…no…couldn't be…she must have been worried about Yukito sleeping inside him but…not sleeping anymore.  
  
"No…I doubt that." Replying with a heavy voice, Yue shrank back in his mind.   
She doesn't love me…  
  
"What now?" Yukito's simple question snapped him back out of his self-pity.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well…will we always be able to communicate now?"  
  
"I…I don't know the answer. I'm sorry."  
  
"No! Its alright…its just…I would like to…to talk to you again. We aren't to different you know."  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Well… from what I was told…we were both created for someone else's purpose…share our lives and…are both in love with someone we cant have."  
  
Yue took everything in slowly. He was right…suddenly both Yue and Yukito became dizzy and everything started to become fuzzy.  
  
"Yue?"  
  
"Its seems…its time to wake up."   



	8. Revelations

Wingless Tenshi:// Act 8  
  
  
~*~ Fly me up to the stars...So we can dance among them...Only in your arms~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Took me forever ne? Gomen But I still have school and many things to do @__@ Hopefully I can finally get some more time after school but for now its all just a pile off chex mix. My schedule that is ^_^;  
  
  
Groggily, touching his forehead, Yukito winced. His head felt like a sharp stone was cutting through it.   
  
'Maybe I should've just stayed unconscious...'  
  
Grabbing what felt like a couch, he pulled himself into sitting position.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
Hearing the sudden noise from the living room Sakura shuffled out of her seat to see what it was. Looking around the corner she saw a disheveled Yuki, awake!  
  
"Yukito-kun!!!"   
  
Running towards him she encircled him into a tight hug before sobbing into his lap.  
  
"YYYUUUUKKKIIIITOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
"Ow!" Clutching his side he looked down at Sakura before managing a small smile.   
"Sa...Sakura-chan."  
  
"Gomen Yukito!" Still sobbing she put her hand to his wound.   
  
"You were badly injured weren't you?"  
  
Looking into her sad eyes, Yukito's heart shredded.  
  
'She's...so fragile...like...a doll you want to hold...forever...'  
  
Bringing her into a tight hug, he sighed into her hair. "No...Not me. Yue."  
  
'Yue!'   
  
Sakura's mind screamed at her. But Yue was Yukito and Yukito, Yue? Right?   
  
Over the years she still hadn't figured it out or cared. As long as they were all together...  
  
"Sakura?"   
  
Snapping out of her daze, she looked up to meet Yuki's concerned eyes.   
  
Blushing a bit she looked away. "I...I'll go get Eriol-san to check on your wounds!"  
  
Getting up quickly she dashed for the kitchen, but stopped after she turned the corner.   
  
Leaning on the wall she slowly sunk to the floor.   
  
"Yu...Yukito...Yue..."  
  
  
~Later~  
  
  
Getting up Eriol looked at his handy work.   
  
"Now, Yukito-san. Your wounds were a bit serious but now that they're all bandaged up I think you'll be good as new in a few weeks. But please keep all activities at a low."  
  
"Arigato." Trying to get up, Touya pushed him back down.   
  
"Woah buddy. I don't think so. You heard the kid, you need to rest."  
  
Worried Sakura held Yuki's hand. "We all want you to get well soon. So please listen."  
  
Eriol, Tomoyo and Touya watched the cute scene before them. Tomoyo was of coarse running her camera.   
  
"Sakura-chan...So kawaii..."  
  
Even though he enjoyed watching his Sakura-chan and guardian so close, Eriol decided it was time to get serious about the matter at hand.   
  
"Uh Hmm."  
  
"Eh?" Four surprised eyes turned his way.  
  
"I think we need to discuss the reason we are all here now."   
  
Like a pin drop the room suddenly became silent, and the only thing heard was the sharp breaths' of its occupants.  
  
"You all know that this Sapphire is after Sakura."  
  
Trying to get up again, Yukito anxiously questioned, "But why?"  
  
Pushing him back down Sakura tried to get him to calm down. "Yukito-san. It'll be alright."  
  
"I can't tell you why he's after you Sakura. I wish I knew. I truly do."  
  
"You mean you don't know?!" Touya almost jumped out of his chair.   
  
"This psycho is after my little sister and you don't know!?"  
  
"Oniichan!"   
  
Grabbing her brother, Sakura glared at him.   
  
"I'm sure Eriol knows something that can help us!"  
  
Grumbling he complied but not without a few more complaints.  
  
Clearing his throat Eriol regained some composer.   
  
"Now, like I said I don't know why but I do know it has something to do with the Clow cards."  
  
"Clow cards? But why?"  
  
"That's what we need to find out. Truthfully Sakura I think I've heard of you would-be stalker, Sapphire. But I'll need to contact Kaho and do a bit of research."  
  
Taking off his glasses Eriol sighed a bit. "I don't know why...but I felt like I knew him. When I blasted him...it felt like...de ja vu."  
  
Frustrated he put back his glasses.   
  
"I don't like not knowing what's going on. It isn't my nature to be under the rock. I'll start on this immediately. As for you."  
  
Standing up he walked towards Yuki. "Get some rest. You'll need it."  
  
Nodding, Yuki tried to get up yet, again but was stopped when Touya picked him up.   
"Alright, lets get a move on."   
  
Nodding towards Eriol, Touya made his way towards the exit with a complaining Yukito in his arms.   
  
"Let me go Touya! I can walk on my own!"  
  
"Like Hell you can."  
  
Back in the study Sakura looked at Eriol with a serious look.   
  
"Arigato. Eriol-san."  
  
"Sakura-san. Do not fear. I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this."  
  
"Right." Nodding she walked after Touya.   
  
"Come on Tomoyo."  
  
"Coming!" Before going up to Sakura, Tomoyo turned around and bowed slightly to Eriol.   
  
"Thanks for your help."  
  
"Its quite all right."   
  
Then picking up her coat she headed out the door.  
  
Watching Tomoyo pass her, Sakura turned back once more. "Eriol...I'm...I'm so..."  
  
"Confused. I know."  
  
"No not about Sapphire! I know you'll figure something out...I meant."  
  
"Love? Come now Sakura-chan. What did you think I meant?"  
  
Sakura looked at him surprised. "I...I just don't know."  
  
Giving her a reassuring smile, Eriol waved away the thought.  
  
"Sakura...in do time. In do time. You'll figure out all your feelings."  
  
"I.....Arigato Eriol-san."  
  
  
  



	9. Run Away Love

Wingless Tenshi://Act 9  
  
  
~*~Angel wings...fly away...and take me into the sky...~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Been a long time ne? Gomen ^^; its late at night and I wasn't going to write but I just read a GREAT story and its waffiness got to me. =P Come on...don't tell me it hasn't happened to you before? I dunno ^^; But I just had to write! I really don't know where I'm going to go with this story even if I do have the end thought out. I'm not really good at waff ^^; But the story I just read put me in a waff mood so expect some in this chapter. =P  
  
  
  
At the Kinomoto household, Yukito found himself buried under a mountain of blankets. "Sakura-chan don't you think this is a little muc-oof!"  
  
Dropping another blanket on him Sakura shook her head. "Eriol said we need to take GOOD care of you and that's what I'm going to do."  
  
"But its not like I have a cold."  
  
"But you could get one! And all because you didn't have enough blankets!"   
  
Frustrated Sakura went into the kitchen to check on Touya.  
  
"Where's Tomoyo?"  
  
"She went home." Placing the phone back on the hook, Touya sighed.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Yuki's grandparents wont be home from their cruise for another week."  
  
"Then he has to stay here! We can't leave him alone in his condition!"  
  
Eyeing her curiously, Touya gave her an amused look. "Duh...we wont just leave him...not like he can even walk by himself. But..."  
  
Walking to the doorway he looked out at Yuki. "I have class and you do too. No one will be home except Kero."  
  
"Well then I'll just have to stay home!" Determined Sakura nodded her head.  
  
"I'll take good care of him!"  
  
Placing a hand on her head, Touya frowned. "No way...school comes first."  
  
"Yuki should come first!"  
  
Hearing his name Yukito tried to turn himself around. "Eh? What are you two arguing about?"  
  
Together the siblings both yelled. "Nothing!"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Resuming their conversation, Sakura pushed Touya's hand off her. "We can't leave him."  
  
"Well its not like he's going anywhere. If he needs anything Kero can get it for him."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts." Putting on his oniichan face, Touya went into the family room.  
  
"Yuki, you all set for the night? Warm enough?"  
  
"Very." Breaking into a smile Yukito took off his glasses.   
  
"Goodnight Touya."  
  
"Night Yuki." Half way upstairs Touya turned back around.  
  
"Hey monster...you get to bed too."  
  
"Yea...Yea...I will..." Sticking her tongue out at him, Sakura made her way next to Yukito.  
  
Touya smiled before climbing up the rest of the way.  
  
"Are you really alright?" Concerned she placed a hand on his head.  
  
"You seem warm."  
  
"All thanks to you Sakura-chan."  
  
Blushing, Sakura quickly stuttered. "Eh...wh...What?"  
  
A blush creeping onto his own cheeks, Yuki answered back. "I mean from the blankets."  
  
"Oh." Regular color resuming its place, Sakura looked down at him softly.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright. I...I don't know what I would have done if…if..."  
  
"I'm still here aren't I? Sakura-chan. You wont get rid of me that easily."  
  
Placing a hand over hers, Yukito gave a soft smile. "Unless you want me gone."  
  
Flustered she shook her head quickly. "No! Never! I mean...I...you...you mean a lot to me to you know. You're one of my closest friends and I...I...I just don't know what I'd do...Yuki...promise you'll never leave? Promise."  
  
Tears forming in her eyes, they threatened to leak out at any moment.  
  
"I don't want to lose you."  
  
Touched by how much she did care, he squeezed her hand in reassurance. "I'll never leave."  
  
"Promise?" Tears now cascading down her face she squeezed back.  
  
"You have to promise."  
  
About to tell her he would, Yukito stopped himself. Could he promise that? Could he really promise her that he would always be around? Lord knows he wanted to.   
  
His heart begged him to...even if just to stop her tears from forming.  
  
I want to promise her...he thought looking into her eyes. I want to promise her so badly...but...  
  
He new if he did there was a good chance that it would be a lie.   
  
If he was just Yukito, plain old Yukito, the boy who was madly in love with his best friends sister...then...then he could truthfully promise her...devote himself solely for her happiness...  
  
But he wasn't just Yukito. He was also Yue.   
  
Her guardian...sworn to protect her...and with that quack Sapphire running around could he really say that he would come out of all this unharmed?  
  
The first time they clashed...he had come home with a shattered limb. He couldn't take the chance.  
  
I wont lie to you...  
  
"I wont lie to you," he repeated out loud.  
  
"I cant promise I or Yue will come out of this intact."  
  
Yue...  
  
Sakura's mind screamed at her. That's right Yue!   
  
If Yukito got hurt then so did Yue right?  
  
Her heart hurt more at the thought. She had put Yukito and Yue in danger for their lives numerous times.  
  
Ashamed she looked away. "I...I understand."  
  
Wiping away her tears with a sleeve she looked at Yukito sadly.  
  
"Gomen."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I put you two in so much danger...put you two through so much...never considered your feelings. It was selfish of me to ask you that."  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Gomen!"  
  
Fresh tears, springing in her eyes Sakura quickly dashed upstairs leaving a bewildered Yukito to watch her retreating form.  
  
Reaching out to her, he silently cursed his leg for being broken. Why?   
  
Why had she apologized? Run away...  
  
"Sakura..." Shutting his eyes, tears started forming.  
  
"Sakura...please...Don't run away from me."  



	10. Fly with me...

Wingless Tenshi:// Act 10  
  
  
  
  
~*~When Sakura's bloom...It makes you sad they leave...but they always come back~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Wee~! Late chapter huh? ^_^; I've had a sorta writers block lately Plus I've been busy packing and stuff. I moved ya know ^_^; Oh well no more excuses. I've been slacking ^_^* Shouldn't do that anymore @_@ I didn't know what to write but I knew I should write something~! Gomen ahead of time if this, chapter sucks because I'm winging it, as I write.  
  
  
  
  
In her bedroom, Sakura stared out into the sky, through her window. 'Yue...Yukito...I love you don't I?'  
  
Sighing she leaned further out, laying her head on her arms. "That's wrong too...They're two different people aren't they? Aren't they?"  
  
'I always just thought...Yue was Yue and Yukito was Yukito. But...what if I'm in love with both of them? What will happen to the other?'  
  
Tears glistening in her eyes, Sakura wiped them away with her sleeve. "It isn't fair!"   
  
'Why do I have to love both of them?' Raising herself Sakura shouted out into the night in frustration.  
  
"Do I have to pick?!"  
  
'If I picked...'  
  
"Who would you choose?"  
  
"Nani?" Startled she turned around. Leaning against the doorframe Yukito gave a weak smile trying not to show the pain coming from his leg.  
  
"Yukito! What are you doing? You shouldn't be walking around let alone climbing stairs!" Rushing over to him she made sure to take one last swipe at her tears.   
  
Going up to him she took his arm to help him up when Yukito grabbed her arm. "Get back to bed-"  
  
"Sakura." Looking down at her with thoughtful eyes, Yukito gently led her so they could sit on her bed. "Will you answer me?"  
  
"Yukito..."  
  
"If...if you had to choose...who would it be?"  
  
"I...I..." Looking down Sakura played with her shirt. "I..."  
  
"I need to know..." Tilting her head up to look at him he gently kissed her forehead. "Gomen nasai Sakura...but...gomen...I guess its my turn to apologize."  
  
"Yukito!" Crying now, Sakura buried her head in his shoulder. "It hurts...I...don't make me choose. I..."  
  
A gentle breeze flew by as a sense of magic swirled around her. "Sakura."  
  
"Nan..." Looking up she came face to face with Yue, who in return looked back with gentleness in his eyes. "Yue! Why..."  
  
"Sakura..." Pulling her closer to him, Yue buried his face in her hair. Taking in the scent of strawberries, he sighed. 'I wanted to hold you like this for as long as I've known this new feeling...'  
  
A bit surprised by Yue actions, Sakura tensed but soon melted in his embrace. "Yue...but why?"  
  
"I sensed you were distressed...unfortunately I think my other self caused it..."  
  
"No. I..." Escaping from his arms Sakura retreated to look out the window. "I caused it. Me and my confusion...fear..."  
  
Missing the feelings of her in his arms, Yue snapped out of his daze. "Why are you in fear? Of what?"  
  
"Of...of everything."  
  
"I see..." Looking down Yue contemplated what he should do. Half of him wanted to run over to her and never let her go. The other told him he was a fool, only searching for rejection and pain.  
  
"I...I don't understand." Getting up Yue walked up beside his mistress and peered up at the moon as Sakura looked at him in confusion.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Everything...just like you." As the moonlight washed over them, Sakura blushed at how handsome Yue was.  
  
'Wings or not...Yue always looks like an angel...' Blushing again at her thoughts, she quickly looked away from him.   
  
'What are you thinking?!' But she soon found her staring back at his light features. Studying his face while he stared out at the half moon she realized something.  
  
'Right now...he looks so much like Yukito...So much...He-' Suddenly something hit her. 'When Yukito takes off his glasses and if Yue had shorter hair...they'd look exactly the same!'  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
Shaking the thought from her head she saw that Yue was looking at her with concern. "Its nothing. Just thinking."  
  
"Hm."  
  
Turning back to the sky she inwardly sighed. 'Of coarse they look alike, they're in the same body...'   
  
"Yea...the same..."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I...Nothing! I was just mumbling that's all!"  
  
"Its fine. I..."  
  
"Yue?"  
  
"Would you like a better look?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Looking at her with uncertainty, Yue turned back quickly to the sky. "I...could take us up to the roof. You...could see the stars better from up there right?"   
  
Feeling nervous, Yue's mind screamed at him for being such a fool. Surprising him out of thought, Sakura hugged from behind as she smiled. "I'd like that...I'd like that a lot Yue."  
  
"I...as you wish." Yue turned to her slowly as Sakura let him go from her grasp. Sitting on the windowsill his pushed himself out as his wings appeared and unfolded into the night.  
  
"Hang on tight."  
  
"I will." Following him out Sakura gently hung onto Yue's back as he jumped and glided down, when a gust of wind pulled them up into the air. Tightening her grasp she giggled as Yue flew around the house before landing on the Kinomoto's roof.  
  
Letting him go, Sakura backed up as she beamed at him and twirled around. "That was so fun!"  
  
"Was it?"  
  
Stopping a few feet in front of him she smiled. "Yue?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you...can we do that together again sometime?"  
  
"I...If you'd like."  
  
"Arigato!" Smiling she ran towards the slant of the roof before sitting down. "I'm glad...Its always so fun when I get to fly with you...even when we were in danger. Because I always felt so safe in your arms."  
  
Blushing as he sat beside her, Yue quickly turned towards the sky. "I...Well I am here to protect you."  
  
"Hm...Its not just that." Yue looked at her, a faint blush evident, on his face, as Sakura looked out at the moon. "Even though its not actually so...I think out of the whole sky...universe...the moon. Its the most beautiful star out there."  
  
'Because it shines the brightest in my heart...'  
  
"Agreed." Staring at her face Yue couldn't help but smile. How could he not? Everyone smiles when they're happy. Even angels...  
  
Entranced by the dancing stars, intertwined with the blanketing sky, both stared up, not knowing they were smiling.   
  
  
*****  
  
  
The sun rising Sakura yawned as she stretched out her arms. "Mmm...Hm?" A breeze ruffling her hair, she rubbed her eyes. "What the...where am I?"  
  
Looking around she realized she was still on the roof. "How did I..." Turning to her side she was   
cut off, seeing the sleeping form of Yukito, his head in her lap. Blushing Sakura closed her eyes.  
  
'I remember...last night...Yue...Yukito.' Looking back down, she smiled. "Yukito...when you're like this...so adorable...just like a child...I want to protect you...but how is it? I'm the one always being protected..."  
  
'Yukito...Yue...I'll become strong...because I don't want to lose you...I'll protect you...both.'  
  
Running her hands through Yukito's soft hair, she smiled down at him gently, as the sun rose behind them.  
  
  
Inside Touya searched through the house before leaning in a doorway and scratching his head. "Where the hell did everybody go?"  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! Some Yue-ness and WAFF!!! ^.^ Please R and R! Makes me feel so good when I get reviews! Unless they're bad T.T 


End file.
